


Diabolique

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Different Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Enemies, Implied Femslash, Lampshade Hanging, POV Alternating, Rivalry, same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. RID/WFC. She would live up to her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabolique

"You do realize that we're not on Cybertron anymore, right?"

Slipstream raised an eyebrow from her stance. She leaned against the wall, ignoring the obnoxious tapping of Flamewar's fingers.

"Don't I?" The Seeker finally replied, a condescending smirk on her faceplates.

"Since that's the case, I don't work for you or any other bot anymore." Flamewar frowned, the corner of her lips twitching against her will.

"Then why are you still here, on this miserable planet?" Slipstream snapped. "If you don't owe me anything, than go. Go back to Cybertron."

"Oh, I will." Flamewar turned to leave, steadying herself to transform into her alt mode.

"But..." Slipstream started. "If you want to stay here, on Earth, then you should make yourself useful. Cause some chaos. Live up to your name, Flamewar."

"You don't know the half of it. And you do know that a Mini-con shares your name as well, right?"

The Seeker rolled her optics. "I'm aware of that. Now, less talking, more proof."

"For the record, Seeker, I'm no one's subject." Flamewar shifted on her pedes, turning herself towards Slipstream so that her optics stared into her own. "I'm a warrior, one of the best."

"As am I."

And Flamewar knew that she would live up to her name, as Slipstream would as well.


End file.
